Angel of Mine
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Mystel comes late for a meeting with the BEGA 5 and Boris gets mad and puts him in a room by himself. Brooklyn knows that the Egyptian is scared of the Lightning and Thunder, so he goes and comforts his friend. BM! R&R! DON'T READ!


_**Angel of Mine**_

_**Just Sleep**_

**Chinese Fairy:** Hiya! This is to all the Brooklyn/Mystel fans out there and to**_ my _**"Angel of Music" here it is!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Beyblade or the characters! Nor do I own the song used in this story! I don't know where it's from but I'll remember it some day!

**WARNING:** Boris is being an ass in this one! He is being mean to Mystel, but Brooklyn is on his way to save the Egyptian! Oh, and Brooklyn is going to be OOC! You have been warned!

**PAIRINGS: **Brooklyn/Mystel! A very cute couple indeed!

**Chinese Fairy:** This just came to my mind and I thought, "What the heck?" so here it is! And don't worry! "Sakura" will be updated and so will "Love can Mean Suffering" and "Bloody Roses Mean Love" will be updated very soon! So just enjoy this fic right now! Ja Ne!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Angel of Mine_**

_**Just Sleep**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was a stormy night, thunder and lightning clashing together! Rain pouring down onto earth, and wind blowing furiously. It seemed that the gods were angry and were only going to get madder.

Boris called a meeting for the BEGA 5; Ming Ming, Crusher and Garland came very fast. Not wanting to get yelled at; next came Brooklyn who yawning when he entered the meeting room; he looked around and saw that they were missing the Egyptian. "Where is Mystel?" he asked in his nonchalant voice but worry immediately flowing in his heart.

Mystel came skipping into the room a moment later and smiled to everyone. "Hello! Sorry I'm late, I just wanted to see to Poseidon, he was damaged in his practice run." He stated happily.

Boris couldn't take it anymore. "Brat! This just isn't a game! This is BEGA's life were talking about! And you act as if it's a kitty game!" Boris slapped Mystel who flew to the ground.

"Ow!" Mystel murmured, he dare not move; he was scared to think what would happen if he did so.

Though the noise from outside –the thunder and lightning- caused him to shrink into a small ball; Boris smirked at this. "Are you scared of the thunder and lightning, Mystel?"

Brooklyn broke into this, "Sir, leave him alone!" he said calmly, but his patience with Boris running thin. "No… if he thinks that BEGA will allow a brat like him who doesn't take us seriously go, he is wrong!" Boris snapped.

He grabbed Mystel by the wrist and pulled him to his feet, and dragged him to the top floor level of the building. Boris then shoved Mystel into a big, dark room with a bey-dish in the middle; that was all. He then slammed the door and locked it from the outside. If you were there you would be hearing Mystel slamming his fists on the door and screaming at the same time.

"No one goes in there until he is ready to stop being a child." Ordered Boris, everyone nodded except for Brooklyn. He only snarled at Boris's back. "… You Bastard!" he muttered. Everyone filed out of the hallway where Boris placed Mystel into the room and left to go do more dirty work of the man.

A minute later Brooklyn came back to that same level and down that same hallway, he then walked over to the door that held Mystel captive; he was about to open the door when he heard a whimper from inside.

"Mystel?" he asked lightly, Brooklyn unlocked the door and walked inside. When he got in he gasped. (A.N: I know, it's hard to get him off guard but this did!) Mystel, owner of the great Poseidon was huddled in a corner sobbing and whimpering hysterically.

"MYSTEL!" Brooklyn raced over to the teen's side and tried to comfort him, nothing seemed to be getting threw; so then Brooklyn decided something. He pulled Mystel into an embrace and kissed him on the lips.

The sounds of sadness stopped and a gasp could be heard; Brooklyn pulled back only enough to see Mystel's face.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn question; Mystel shook his head, "N-No… I am scared, I can hear the thunder and the clashing of the lightning… it's scary!" He whimpered. Brooklyn sighed and started to hum a nice tune and slowly started to sing.

"_**Angel of mine, so hurt, so shattered**_

_**Stay by my side, I'll guide you.**_

_**Do not worry about darkness,**_

_**I will give you my light…**_

_**To long have you been in this hell,**_

_**Yet you still try to live…**_

_**Do not worry anymore, I am here!"**_

Mystel slowly calmed down; his breathing was calm, he then noticed that his eyelids where were starting to drop from all that crying and whimpering. Brooklyn noticed it and smiled, "You can sleep… I'll stay with you till morning."

Mystel, shook his head and replied, "No… stay with me forever…"

Brooklyn nodded and kissed the already sleeping Mystel and whispered, "Forever, is a long time… but I'll will stay with you, forever!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **IT SO SUCKED! PLEASE FLAME ME! My god! This is a horrible story… but I hoped anyone who stayed this long enough to finish this fic, reviews. I beg of you, I'm desperate! I need reviews to live! NOT! Please forgive my stupidness and review this fic! And "Bloody Roses Mean Love" will be updated shortly! Oh, and please excuse my mistakes and grammar errors! Please? Ja Ne!


End file.
